Card (e.g., credit, debit, charge, smart, etc.) transactions generally involve at least merchants, merchant processors, issuers, and cardholders. Such transactions include authorization, clearing, and settlement processes, and may include the use of a system such as the VisaNet or Cirrus system to authorize, clear, and settle the card payment.
Loan repayment generally is performed by a borrower sending periodic payments directly to the lender by post or by electronic funds transfer through the banking system.